


Long Live the King

by Slygirl1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slygirl1/pseuds/Slygirl1
Summary: Based off a prompt made by Tumblr user sidespromptblog.Thomas has entered his teen years and his creativity, King Mars, has gotten more disturbing with his works of art and creative thoughts. Patton, worried about what this would do to poor Thomas, decided to take matters into his own hands and went to confront the King to stop him from getting even worse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Getting sliced in half; though it’s not graphic I don’t wanna risk anyone getting uncomfortable when getting to the part. If I need to add something, let me know.
> 
> Also, King Mars's outfit is based off of the one Thomas wore in the video "Don't Make Me - MALINDA"
> 
> Free Cookies to anyone who gets why I named King Creativity ‘Mars’

Things were not looking good in Patton’s eyes.

With Thomas now a teenager and the horrifying thing that is puberty starting to kick in at full force, the Mindscape was a mess. 

Logan was swamped with work. While he did enjoy learning everything Thomas learned in school, he struggled to ensure Thomas kept the dang knowledge in his long term memory. He was also in a losing battle with him to make sure he ate healthy and went to sleep at a reasonable hour, though Patton would take the blame on that one since he just wanted Thomas to have as much fun as he could and wanted him to eat all the yummy treats he could too.

And then Anxiety fully made himself known. Sure he was always around, but now he practically took over the driver’s seat and was steering the poor teen down an angsty path. Sure, this was the time where Thomas was supposed to discover who he is, but it didn’t have to be like this! Thank goodness Patton knew how to steer Thomas onto a ‘better’ path, even if for a little while. 

Patton wasn’t even gonna think about what Deceit would be capable of later on in Thomas’s life. Although he did wonder if that snake is the reason Anxiety was the way he is… And then started to wonder if Deceit’s influence over Anxiety is the reason his friend started changing for the worst.

The King of Creativity, or Mars, was noticeably getting more and more disturbing, to say the least. While he of course continued to create the loveable fantasy ideas that he was supposed to be known for, he had started to make very crude jokes and began to delve into dark humor. And to top it all off, he started to go a bit insane and took an interest to more ‘physical humor,’ to put it lightly. Patton gags every time he thinks about the last ‘joke’ Mars showed him. 

Patton had asked Logan if he noticed these changes in their friend, and while Logan did notice, he only said that this was just a normal phase that will pass. When asked how long it would take to pass, Logan couldn’t give Patton a straight answer since it could be a few years at best, if that.

That, however, was not the answer Patton wanted to hear.

It’s been roughly a year since Mars started falling down the rabbit hole of ‘impureness,’ and Patton have had enough. Instead of improving, Mars got worse, and Patton was going to put an end to this once and for all. 

He stood in front of his best friends door, starting to question his if his decision was a good one or not. He let out a stuttered breath as he reached for the doorknob, only to hesitantly pull away.

…No, he had to do this. He had to go through with this. For the good of Thomas, this was something that needed to be done. 

Patton is Morality; he knew what’s best for Thomas. 

Besides, if he didn't do this, then no one would accept Thomas. He wouldn’t ever grow and would devolve into something horrible and would thus be shunned by everyone around him.

Taking a deep breath, Morality finally entered Mars’s room. It was a mess; filled with many journals containing ideas for different things that Thomas could create, good, angsty, and disgusting, and a lot of art equipment. Though Morality would prefer to ignore some of the unfinished paintings that was in his peripheral vision. 

Mars’s room was significantly bigger than everyone else’s due to him wanting to wanting to feel like he’s actually in a castle, so it took Morality a few minutes before he actually finds Mars. 

When he found him, he had his back turned to the other Side and was aggressively painting a new picture with both hands, not at all noticing that Morality stepped into the room. Using this opportunity to his advantage, Morality quickly looked around for Mars’s favorite sword. It was always in the same room as him, so it had to be around here somewhere. To his delight(?), he left it against the wall, almost as if he just left it there while in a rush to paint whatever new thing he thought of. Morality made sure to take it without making a noise, then hid it behind his back.

He has reached the point of no return.

Clearing his throat and putting his happy persona on, Patton tapped on Mars’s shoulder. 

“Hey there, kiddo!” 

“wHO GOES THERE-” Mars wildly spun around to face the other man, almost hitting him in the face with a paint brush, and didn’t realize that Patton was trying to hide something behind his back. “Oh! It’s just you, Pa! Erm, I’m afraid I cannot show you my next masterpiece because it’s not yet PERFECT! And therefore not actually a MASTERpiece yet. And you know how I HATE showing things that aren’t a perfect masterpiece!” 

Patton chuckled nervously, “It’s fine. I, uh… I actually wanted to talk to you about something, if you have the time.” 

Mars gasped, offended at the thought he wouldn’t have the time to listen to his best friend. “Have the time?! Patton, you know I always have time for you, my friend! So, what can I do for you?” He asked, throwing the paintbrushes he was holding to his sides.

“Well… I wanted to talk to you about your… recent behavior.” Patton gulped. 

Mars tilted his head curiously at him. He honestly had no idea what Patton was talking about. For all he knew, he was acting normal and adapting to whatever Thomas seemingly had an interest to. 

“You’ve been, how do I put this? Erratic and really disturbing. The crude jokes and the ‘physical humor’ just isn’t right!” Patton continued with the feeling of dread starting to wash over him.

Mars was quick to defend himself. “What do you mean? I’m just adapting to what Thomas is growing interested in, or at least what he takes in from his environment! It’s fine!” 

“No! It’s not fine!” Patton’s breathing started to stutter. “I… I don’t want to do this, but… If that’s what you think, and you’re sticking to it, then you give me no choice.” 

Slowly, Patton revealed the sword and held it in both hands. Mars’s eyes immediately widened as he took a step back and Patton lifted the sword so it was above his head.

“W-Wait… Pa… Dad… What are you doing!? Y-You don’t have to do this! Please, think this through!” Mars began to plead, holding his arms up in a defensive position. 

“I’m sorry…” Patton whispered as he closed his tear-filled eyes. 

_**"…Long live the king.”** _

With a quick slice of the sword, Mars, King of Creativity, was sliced in two. 

As the two halves slid apart and hit the floor, the Mindscape shook violently. Everything in the room, and probably everywhere else, fell off the walls and onto the floor. 

The reality of what Morality did hit him quickly. He dropped the sword and looked at the scene in front of him, dropped to his knees, then looked down to his hands. He did this. This was his doing. But… it was for the best, right?

He didn’t have time to really fully process what happened before he heard the sound of footsteps running towards him and stop at the doorway.

“…Patton… What have you done?” A shocked Logan asked.

Morality didn’t answer right away as he was still staring into his hands in horror. Logan is only able to take a step forward before Morality looks over at him, tears streaming down his face.

“L-Logan… I… I… I had to do it… I couldn’t take it anymore so I… I cut him in half… I-It was the only way… O-Otherwise poor Thomas would have been rejected by others…” 

Logan, unsure of how to comfort him, just stood there in the doorway. Why in the world Patton would go this far to stop those intrusive thoughts Mars produced was beyond him, but what’s done is done. All he can do now is watch as the two halves regenerate to form their own whole body, and watch as Patton continues to break down in the middle of the room.

What intrigued Logan was that as the halves regenerated, so did their clothes. One half had his clothes turn white, his sash remain red, and had a small bit of gold on his clothes. He looked the most like the former king. 

The other half, however, was almost dramatically different. He kept the primarily black outfit, but had a green sash, a silver quiff in his hair, a mustache, his eyes looked like they were both bruised, and his outfit had what looked like human teeth and eyeballs. 

It was obvious which half had which traits.

While Logan was still observing the halves, Patton managed to get up and stumble to him, falling into him grabbing his shirt before he fell to the floor.

“Y-You need to help me… They can’t remember this. They can’t remember what I did to them!” He pleaded, looking the other man right in the eyes. “A-And we need to figure out what to do with… him…” He then glanced at the more disturbing looking half.

Logan felt bad, which was new, but Patton was right. If they remembered what Patton did, it wouldn’t end well. Also, something did have to be done with the two new sides anyway. 

He gently nudged Patton off and carefully helped him sit onto the floor so he wouldn’t fall down. Then he goes over to the now fully formed sides and crouches next to them.

“…They’re gonna need names you know…” He said. There was silence between the two before Logan finally spoke up again. “…I think Romulus and Remus are adequate names for them. Romulus shall be the one in white while Remus is the… more disturbing one…”

Patton had to think about it for a moment, all while still trying to calm himself down, and nodded at the name suggestions. 

“I think those are good names… But, Romulus is a bit much, don’t you think? How about just Roman?” 

“Well, Romulus named his city Rome, so I suppose Roman shall suffice.” Logan agreed. “Now, Patton, I would suggest you go to your room to calm down. I’ll… figure out what to do from here. You’ve done _enough_ today.”

“…No. Let me at least finish what I started.” Logan looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “I know what to do with Remus. Just… figure out how to wipe their memories and I’ll handle the rest.” 

Normally Logan wouldn’t want Patton to handle anything by himself, especially after this mess, but something told him this was an argument he wouldn’t win, so he allowed it.

Nothing would be the same ever again.

The king was gone forever.

All that was left was the Prince and the Duke.

…Interestingly enough, the painting Mars was working on depicted an army of red and gold exiting a castle, with light on their back, to face an army of green and black coming from a tower with darkness oozing out of it. 


End file.
